


Coffee Thief

by OQArrowFeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, F/M, Outlaw Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OQArrowFeather/pseuds/OQArrowFeather
Summary: When a New York City book editor, Regina Mills, cuts a distracted architect, Robin Locksley, in line for coffee one morning, they both find that they get more than what they bargained for. RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fan fiction ever, I hope you like it! Please leave review of what you liked/didn't so that I can get better! Hoping to make this about 5 chapters.. Let me know what you think! XOXO 
> 
> P.S. Big thank you to everyone that edited this for me, especially Caroline and Kardelen!
> 
> Disclaimer: Of course I don't own these wonderful characters. *sigh*

6:53. Regina Mills had overslept by 23 minutes. “Shit shit shit…” She muttered to herself, tossing her silk sheets off of her body and scampering into the bathroom of the apartment that she and her 8 year old son Henry shared. It was just the two of them, since Henry’s father, Daniel, had passed in a car accident right after Henry was born. Regina didn’t mind raising the boy alone, but on a day when she had to get him to school and herself to work, she sometimes wished she had someone to help her out, though at least Henry had a way to get to school, thanks to their thoughtful neighbors.

Her shower was quick, the lavender shampoo rinsing out of her hair almost as soon as it was massaged into her scalp. After a half hour, her body was dried, hair was straightened, make-up was put on, and clothes were changed in to. Just before 7:30. _Perfect._

Getting Henry to school was never a big hassle, since he was incredibly cooperative. And thank god for that. Regina would walk down to the lobby of the apartment with him, where his friend Grace and her father would kindly walk him to school with them. She didn’t know what she would do without kind neighbors to provide her a bit of extra assistance on days like these, when she had to work 9 to 5. Once Henry was sent off to his second day of third grade and squared away, Regina took a deep breath and headed out of the apartment building herself, and into the cool air.

It was another brisk autumn day in New York City, just the kind of day that 28 year old Regina Mills liked. Multicolored leaves had begun to fall in Central Park and the summer tourists had finally left, leaving the streets much less crowded and the commutes a bit quicker. As the city changed seasons the schools opened back up and teachers and students filled the buses and subway systems once again, though Regina had to admit that they were better than the tourists. The streets were cleaner, and the city smells became much less pungent as the humid season came to an end. The cold autumn weather meant Regina could bundle up with her favourite scarf— the black and purple one Henry had bought her for her birthday last year— and a pair of suede black heeled boots.

Regina was a woman who functioned solely on the caffeinated drink of coffee, using it to perk her up every morning before work. So, as she did every morning, Regina was on her way to the nearest Starbucks, praying it wouldn’t be packed, as she had gotten a late start this morning, to the fault of her own sleep deprived brain.

Opening the door with her gloved hand, Regina noticed that the line was longer than usual this morning, the Starbucks teeming with an unnecessary amount of commuters, making Regina groan in agony. She was going to be late to work, and being late made her boss, Robert Gold, incredibly angry with her. But she was an overworked single mother with a broken coffee machine, and she needed her daily —and necessary— dose of caffeine before a boringly full day of her editorial office work.

She impatiently pushed her way through the large crowd, finally finding the end of the ungodly long line, and standing to wait in it. Tapping her foot to a quick, impatient rhythm, Regina began to glance further up the line, past the millions of people that seemed to be there, and toward the cashier. She counted a total of 13 people in front of her, all on their cell phones and too distracted to move up.

"Next in line..." She heard the barista working the cashier call, but no one made a move towards the counter to place their order, making Regina’s impatience worsen. Rolling her eyes in frustration, she got out of line and pushed past the crowd, heels clicking loudly against the oak floor as she placed herself at the cash register. She was so frustrated by the whole scene that she barely heard the voice speak from behind her.

A man with the deepest ocean blue eyes she'd ever seen, and just the right amount of dark blonde scruff covering his cheeks met her eyes. "Hey, excuse you, it's my turn..." He spoke to her with a frown, but with the sexiest British accent Regina thought she had ever heard. The British stranger rose an aggravated brow at her, stuffing his phone --which he had been previously distracted by-- back into the pocket of his khaki pants.

 

* * *

 

Robin Locksley, a 29 year old architect, had been distracted by a picture he had just received from his best friend --and part time nanny, as he liked to tease-- Killian Jones. The picture was taken of his adorably dimpled 5 year old son Roland, with a caption that read, **Little lad just got on the bus. See you this afternoon!**  Robin had to admit, he was more than thankful for all of Killian’s help. Ever since the passing of his wife, Marian, 4 years ago, Robin needed all the help he could get from Killian and his fiancée, Emma. **Thanks, ol’ bean!** He replied, looking at the picture on his phone one more time when he heard the barista call for the next in line. Just as he was about to step forward in the line, he was instead met with a woman who seemed to have taken his place as the next customer.

Robin’s jaw dropped a bit, and he found himself absolutely mesmerized by the woman who had taken his spot, just as she was about to turn around to retort something snarky back at him. God, she was easily the most beautiful woman in the entire world. Dark hair cascaded down to just above her perfectly squared shoulders, her dark chocolate eyes and olive skin really bringing out the deep red color of the lipstick she wore on her lips. She wore a pantsuit, _businesswoman, he guessed_ , and the look in her eyes indicated that she would be giving him absolutely no sympathy.

"Hey, excuse you, it's my turn..." He spoke, frowning at the woman and raising an aggravated brow. He shoved his phone back into his pocket, wanting to focus on the issue now at hand: this woman.

"Sorry...” The gorgeous dark-haired woman replied, but her tone suggested everything but a sincere apology. "I'm late."

Turning back to the cashier and ignoring the small feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach at the sight of this extremely handsome man, she placed her order. "Grande Cafe Americano, extra shot." She said, pulling out her phone to scan her card, and then shoving it back into her purse as the cashier asked her name. "Regina." She replied, heading out of the line and past the British man without giving him a second look. She bit her lip, hands moving back to her pockets to keep them warm as she made her way to the end of the counter to wait for her drink.

Robin couldn’t help the smirk that played on his lips as he watched the woman move out of his way and towards the end of the counter without so much of a second glance in his direction. Regina. He had caught her name as she gave it to the cashier, and an idea began to form in his head. The coffee that she had just ordered was rightfully his, right? It was, after all, his spot in line.

Ordering his own drink quickly, Robin made his way towards the end of the counter to wait for his name to be called, and found himself standing directly behind the gorgeous brunette woman. Regina. The name suited her… _Queen_. She certainly looked like a Queen, _and acted like one too_ , thinking she was more important than anyone else with an attitude like that.

 

* * *

 

She could just sense him there, for some odd reason. The handsome, sexy British man was right behind her, and she did her best to avoid eye contact and maintain the perfect posture that her mother taught her as a child. Sure, cutting in front of him in line might have been rude, but he was on his damn phone and not paying attention, so she wasn't really that out of line. Was she?

"Grande Americano for Regina?" The barista shouted, and Regina began making her way towards the counter, but not before another hand grabbed her drink. Infuriated, Regina spun around, a clear scowl on her face as she was met with those same blue eyes from before.

"I heard you give the cashier your name. I only think it's fair that this drink is mine, since you took my spot in line.” He spoke to her, a smug look on his face.

“Only fair? What’s only fair is you giving me back my drink, since you were too distracted by your damn phone to move up in line.” She retorted, a hint of snark and sass evident in her voice.

Oh, Robin liked this woman. Trying to hide a smirk of his own, he replied to her in a calm voice, not wanting to cause a scene with a stranger in a coffee shop.

“Too distracted? I was looking at a picture of my son that a buddy of mine texted to me. It’s his second day of kindergarten today.” Robin replied wholeheartedly, and the way she softened up her whole facade a bit at the mention of a son didn’t pass him by.

“A son?” She asked him curiously, tilting her head like an adorable puppy. She couldn’t help but drop the whole act she was trying to put on at the mention of a little boy. Her shoulders dropped, her stature becoming less rigid, and there was a hint of a smile in place of the scowl she had on previously. She knew that if she received a picture of Henry, she would also be distracted with the worries and thoughts of her little prince getting off to school.

“Indeed, Milady.” He replied, his dimples deepening as his face widened into a grin. She was a Queen, right? _Milady_ suited her. With nothing left to say to this handsome stranger, Regina gave him a soft-but-not-too-friendly smile. She began to open her mouth to ask for her drink back, when the man’s drink was called. “Venti Cafe Mocha for Robin?” The man smiled, making Regina raise a brow. “That would be my drink then. Or yours, if you’d like to trade…”

If Regina could roll her eyes any more, they’d probably permanently get stuck in the back of her head. Tapping her foot impatiently, she held out her hand. “Gimme back my drink, thief, or you get to explain to my horrible boss why I’m late to work again.”

“Thief?” Robin questioned, an amused grin on his face as he picked up his drink in his other hand, now holding both.

“Yes.” Regina replied, making a childish grabbing motion with her perfectly manicured hand. “You stole my coffee, that makes you a thief, right? Now give it back."

Robin smirked at her words, biting his bottom lip with his perfect white teeth, making Regina raise a curious brow. She wondered what this man could possibly be brainstorming in that head of his. “I’ll trade you.” He finally spoke.

“Trade me?” Regina replied skeptically, sensing she was probably going to regret asking. _Take your coffee and go, Regina, this stranger isn’t worth any more of your time…_ She thought to herself, chewing the inside of her cheek.

“Yes, trade you. I’ll give you back your coffee if you give me your number.” He said boldly. Regina scoffed loudly at his words, astonished. She couldn’t believe he would suggest such a thing.

“I steal your spot in line, you get mad, you take my coffee, and now you want my number?” She asked, wanting to make sure she got this insane interaction right.

“Yes. I’d like to maybe take you out for coffee sometime, when you’re not so angry at me. I’ll even pay.” He replied, trying his best to feign confidence when in reality, he was terrified of this woman. Who knew what she was capable of? He certainly feared the worst, sure she was going to toss her coffee at him or something. Nervously, his ocean blue eyes locked with her beautiful chocolate browns.

Regina stared at him for a moment, her mouth agape at his words, before she turned her gaze downward to hide her blush as he called her beautiful.

“Right. And you want to date someone like me because...” She smirked, crossing her arms and pushing her chest out a bit, the way a powerful animal would when showing dominance.

Robin bit his lip, nervously raising one of his full hands to scratch at the back of his head, doing the best he could given that his hands both contained hot cups of coffee. He was afraid now. Had he completely misread the situation?

“Like I said…” He began to reply softly. “I think you’re absolutely beautiful. And I want to get to know you more.”

After staring him down for a few moments longer, Regina finally caved, pulled out a notepad from her purse, and grabbing a pen to scribble down her number before she shoved it at him. “Now give me my coffee. I’m incredibly late for work and it’s your fault.” She responded, looking at him with an impatiently raised brow as she held her hand out once again.

Robin only smirked as he took the small slip of paper in exchange, and he handed her back the warm paper cup of coffee. “Thank you, Milady.” He replied in the most polite of ways, and Regina could have sworn he almost bowed at her.

“Whatever.” Regina replied, doing all she could to hide the smile on her lips from him. Grabbing the coffee in her gloved hand, she turned on the heel of her black boots and walked out of the coffee shop.

Robin only smirked as he watched her go, staring down at her perfect, loopy handwriting before he pulled his phone out of his pocket again, entering her number into his contacts. **Coffee Queen.** He typed out in the ‘name’ area of his contact list, chuckling to himself at his own cleverness. He was sure he would never forget who she was. Especially not with that as her contact name. Shoving his phone back into his pocket, he walked out of that shop a much happier man than when he came in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves! Thanks for reading this story! I hope you enjoy chapter 2. Thank you again to everyone who edited this for me, I appreciate it more than you know.
> 
> Leave reviews and comments so I know what you liked in this chapter or want to see next chapter!
> 
> Again, I sadly don't own these characters.

Leaving the crowded coffee shop with an oddly large smile upon her plump lips, Regina managed to catch the next subway just as it was arriving at the station. Looking at her phone, she figured she wouldn’t be too late, no thanks to her failed alarm or the man who had insisted on stealing her coffee in the coffee shop. She really couldn’t complain about that part though… He was rather enjoyable company for the three minutes they spent together.

 

Regina’s day at work wasn’t too bad once she actually arrived at work. When she was 10 minutes late, it usually wasn’t a huge deal, and often Robert Gold wouldn’t even notice. On days when Henry made her an hour late, however, that’s when she would get called into his office, and receive the whole “ _being late is unprofessional, Miss Mills”_ spiel from him. But not today. Today, she rushed into her office at 9:09, and had her pencil skirt clad butt in the chair by 9:10. Tossing her purse aside, she placed her coffee cup on her desk, a little smile coming to her lips as she remembered the events that had previously occurred. Robin… the asshole. The handsome British asshole whom she couldn’t seem to stop thinking about. Curse him.

 

Shaking her head from the thought that maybe it was about time she got laid again, Regina turned to focus on her work. She pulled her chair closer to her desk and turned on her computer.

 

Some days in the office were long, but the promise of seeing Henry when she got home was motivation enough to keep her going. She had the boy in an after-care school program, where he would play with his friends until 5:30, until she was able to pick him up. Some days, she felt like a bad mother. A single mother who had to keep her child in school for an extra few hours because she couldn’t leave work to pick him up on time. But after yesterday when her son came home from his first day of after-school care with exciting stories of new friends, she didn’t feel so bad.

 

Regina’s job wasn’t too difficult. The job description involved sitting at her computer and proceeding to read through half-completed books, editing them for grammar or punctuation errors. Not the most thrilling job in the world, but she considered herself a bit of a book nerd, and therefore found that editing new content was exciting for her. She would get short breaks to check her phone and for lunch, but Gold had a strict policy about breaking during the work day.

 

“Hey there, gorgeous.”

 

Regina looked up from her computer at the sound of a familiar voice. Mal. She smiled happily at the face of her closest friend, and pressed save on her document. She was glad to have even a minute of a break. It was a welcomed distraction.

 

“Hey Mal. Can I help you out?” She asked, wondering what the blonde woman had come into her office for. Mal was the head of publishing, the department one floor below hers in the firm. The two were closest friends, so close that Henry referred to her as Aunt Mal.

 

“Nah, just came to drop this off.” Mal smiled, dropping this week’s _Vogue_ down on the desk for Regina. She smiled happily, picking up the copy and giving it a quick flip through. The two of them decided that instead of paying for two subscriptions, they would split the cost and share the magazine between the two of them.

 

“Thanks.” Regina offered a smile to her friend, pushing a lock of dark hair behind her ear as she shoved the magazine into her purse to read later.

 

“Any fun news to tell me?” Mal always asked, to which Regina always replied, _same old, same old._ But today, Regina just smirked in response.

 

“I met a guy in line for coffee this morning and he asked for my number. It’s nothing, really… But maybe soon it’ll be something. But that’s irrelevant right now.” Regina blushed, clearly nervous as she spoke about it. About the possibility of it actually being _something_.

 

“Go for it, Gina. You deserve it.” Mal winked, a smirk on her lips as she turned on her heel and headed out of the office. Sure, she could pry Regina all day about this mysterious man, but Mal knew that Regina was not much of a talker when it came to men.

 

Watching her friend walk out of her office, Regina shook her head in amusement and turned back to focus on her work.

 

The day seemed to drag; the only exciting moment was Mal’s much welcomed surprise visit. But hell, she didn’t come in contact with Gold once today, so she counted herself lucky. Regina found herself looking at the clock on the corner of her computer every five minutes to see whether it was 5:00 and time to leave yet. After what felt like 7 years, Regina was able to clock out and head out of the office.

 

She bid her farewells to coworkers she actually liked: the young flirt Ruby Lucas, scruffy hottie Graham Humbert and tough-to-crack Emma Swan. Others whom she didn’t like as much, she would just ignore, and barely give the time of day: nice guy David Nolan, his sickeningly sweet fiancee Mary Margaret Blanchard, and that brunette bookworm that Gold liked to flirt with, Belle French. Pulling on her black coat and purple scarf once again, Regina headed out of the editing office and towards the Subway system, so she could catch the E train to her son’s elementary school.

 

* * *

 

Robin’s day at work dragged on forever. He could not seem to get his mind off of the woman he had met in the coffee shop just a few hours earlier. _She was perfect_ , he thought. Everything he searched for in a woman. Beautiful eyes, a velvety voice, meticulously dressed… Though granted, he barely knew her, and he had to remind himself to stop thinking of her like this esteemed goddess, when she could be a total nightmare of a person.

 

“Oi, Locksley. Pay attention, you’ve drawn shite!”

 

Robin turned his head, finding his coworker and long time friend, Will Scarlet, looking over his shoulder at the drawing he had done. They were building up new plans for a museum front down in The Village, and Robin had been put in charge of the design aspect for the project.

 

Looking down at his crappy work, Robin frowned. Will was right, it looked like absolute shit. There was no room for a door, and the windows were unevenly drawn on both sides of the building, completely disproportionate.

 

“Sorry, mate, you’re right. Just distracted, I guess.” Robin replied, offering his friend a soft smile over his shoulder as he reached his hand behind his ear to give it a scratch. It was more a nervous little tic that Robin had than an actual itch.

 

“Worried about your boy at his first week of school again, eh?”

 

“No, no, nothing like that…”

 

“Oh? A woman, then!” Will concluded proudly.

 

Robin only laughed in response to his friend’s quick conclusion. “Actually yeah, sort of. It’s really nothing yet, but I can’t seem to get her out of my head. I met her this morning in line for coffee… do you think calling her tonight would be too soon?” He asked, furrowing his brows and bringing his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked over at Will again, setting his pencil down on the drawing table.

 

Will shrugged in response. “If she’s taking over your thoughts this much, I would. Haven’t seen you this head-over-heels for a woman since Marian. And that was back in college!”

 

Robin only nodded, smiling softly as he took the pencil back in his hand and continued his work.

 

The day flew by with lots of harmless banter between the two men. Most of the other workers at the company were either out building at the site or in other sections of the building. It was nice, having this section of the building to himself and his best friend, most of the time. He didn’t mind casual conversations or quiet work. He found it rather relaxing, or therapeutic at times. When 5:00 rolled around, Robin smiled, knowing he would get to go pick up his son.

 

Robin had enrolled his son in an after-school program, since he was unable to pick the boy up when school ended due to his work schedule. Roland already loved it, even after one day of school, which made Robin feel a bit less guilty for having his son stay there. He figured it wasn’t fair to Killian to make him drop the boy off and pick him up, so the after-care program it was. Cleaning up his office space a bit, Robin said goodbye to Will and headed out the door, walking down a few blocks to his son’s school. He didn’t mind the cold walk, as it didn’t make sense to take a subway only 6 blocks down and one block over.

 

Arriving at the school at 5:15, Robin headed inside and waited patiently outside the classroom for pickup time.

 

* * *

 

 Regina arrived at Henry’s school at about 5:23, a small yawn leaving her lips. She was tired, as she was sure poor Henry would be too. She’d cook something simple like spaghetti for dinner, help the boy with his homework, and they would watch a tv show before retiring to bed. Back into the swing of the school year it was. Regina didn’t mind terribly, though she missed the summer when she could spend as much time as she wanted with her son. She always took off work over the summer, simply so she and Henry could have a few months out of the year together with no other obligations to worry about.

 

Pulling the double doors to the school open, Regina headed down the hall to the classroom where the program held all of the after-care students. Rounding the corner, Regina stopped dead in her tracks.

 

He was there. Robin. The coffee thief.

 

Her heart began to pound, _what the hell, Regina?_ and she found herself turning away from him so she could shamelessly fix her hair, and rub her lips together to ensure her lipstick was even.

 

“Regina?” She heard her name called, and she turned around, biting her perfect lip softly as she gave him a smile.

 

“Robin, I didn’t see you there.” She replied nonchalantly, trying to play a little bit of the hard-to-get game. _Was it working?_

 

“You… you have a child?” He asked. She never mentioned that this morning, not even when he mentioned his own child, so he was a little shocked.

 

“I do. A third grader. His name is--”

 

“MOM!” Henry rushed out of the room, wrapping his arms around his mother, clearly so excited to see her after his long day at school. Regina reached down with a bright smile, her flirty demeanor changing completely as she wrapped her arms around the boy and gave him a big squeeze.

 

“Hi, my little prince! How was your second day of school?” She asked as Henry began to babble on about how awesome his day was, and how he even made a new friend in after-care, though he was much younger.

 

“His name is Roland and he’s in kindergarten, but he’s so much fun! That’s him!” Henry pointed.  


Regina looked over to where he was pointing, and found that the boy Henry had been referring to as his new best friend had his arms wrapped around Robin. It couldn’t be… Robin’s son was Henry’s new best friend?

 

“I want you to come say hi to him! He’s so fun. We built Legos together.” Henry reached for Regina’s hand, dragging her the few feet towards where Robin had lifted Roland into his arms.

 

“Momma, this is Roland!” Henry introduced, Regina giving Robin a _whaddaya-know?_ smile as she waved her hand at the small boy. Roland, (as she had learned his name was) curled further into his father’s chest, clearly a little bit shy around someone new.

 

“What a coincidence.” She heard Robin speak, her dark eyes meeting his ocean blues once again. “Our sons are new friends, it seems.”

 

Regina laughed and nodded in agreement to Robin’s words. “This excited little boy would be my third grader, Henry.” She introduced.

 

“Whoa… you know Roland’s dad?” Henry asked, looking between the two, clearly in shock at the situation.

 

“Sort of. We met this morning in line for coffee.” Regina smiled, running her hand through Henry’s greasy hair. “Someone needs to get home and take a shower.” She said to her son, leaning down to press a kiss to his forehead.

 

“Mooooom.” He complained, face reddening a bit as he was clearly embarrassed that his mom was kissing his head in front of his new friend.

 

Regina laughed, turning her gaze back up to Robin’s. “We should get home. It was nice to see you again… I hope to hear from you soon.” She said, her lashes fluttering a bit as she began to play with her hands, a bit nervous at her own implications.

 

His cheeks grew into a smile. He had dimples… how did she not notice those before? God, they were handsome. He was handsome.

 

He nodded in understanding, shifting Roland to the other side of his body, resting the boy on his hip. “You can count on that, Coffee Queen.” He winked, referring to the name she had typed into his phone.

 

With a shy smile, Regina gave him a quick nod, placing her hand on Henry’s back as the two headed out towards home.

 

* * *

 

Robin and Roland headed home to their apartment, the young kindergartener going on and on about how his day was, how much he _loved_ his teacher, Miss Tink, and how he had new friends named Leo and Neal and Henry. Henry was older, he informed Robin, as if he hadn’t just met the boy. “...and we got to play with blocks, and count numbers, and tie shoes, Papa!” Roland finished excitedly, bouncing on his feet as he finally got home, shedding his coat and shoes right in front of the door.

 

“Roland, come on... I know you’re excited, but where do shoes and jackets go?”

 

The boy sighed in exasperation, as if hanging up his coat and bringing his sneakers to his room was the hardest thing in the whole entire world.

 

Robin shook his head in amusement as he headed to the kitchen to prepare something simple for the two of them to eat for dinner. Chicken nuggets, french fries and carrots sounded like a perfectly simple meal. Putting the nuggets and fries into the oven, Robin moved to his bedroom to change out of his work clothes and into some more casual ones: jeans and a Henley.

 

The oven timer went off about ten minutes later, signifying that their dinner was done. Robin pulled a bag of baby carrots from the fridge, adding all three meal items to two plates: one for him and one for Roland.

 

“Roland, dinner time!” He called, the little boy running out of his room and plopping his small bottom onto the kitchen chair that was deemed _his_. Robin placed both plates onto the table, taking a seat beside his son as they began to eat the simple meal. Roland was extremely talkative, insisting on telling Robin about every single minute of his day at school, just when Robin had thought he heard it all.

 

The dinner was finished quickly, and Roland was put to bed with a bedtime story and a goodnight kiss. Robin turned the light off, closing the boy’s door as he made his way to his own room, glancing at the time. 8:30. He checked his phone, pulling up Regina’s contact as he took a seat on the edge of his bed. Was it okay to text her now? She had, after all, implied that she wanted him to contact her… so he should. He would.

 

He crafted and deleted multiple messages before finally deciding on one to send. It sounded casual enough, he supposed.

 

**Hi there, coffee Queen. Hope your evening went well. It was a nice surprise to see you a second time, today! Maybe** **_I’ll_ ** **steal** **_your_ ** **spot in line for coffee tomorrow. ;)**

 

He sent the text, hoping she would reply soon. He would feel bad if he took some of her time while Henry was still awake, but he figured she would probably be putting the young boy to bed fairly soon anyway.

 

Getting into his pajamas and brushing his teeth, Robin settled in for the night, deciding that he would scroll on his phone or watch a show on Netflix until he fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 Regina’s night was easy. She made spaghetti and meatballs, just as she promised Henry on the way home from school, and then let the boy take a shower while she cleaned up the kitchen. There wasn’t much of a mess to clean, since it was only dishes for two. Hand-washing the plates and utensils quickly, Regina set them out to dry and went up to check on Henry’s bedtime progress.

 

“Henry? You in your pajamas?” She asked, rounding the corner of her neatly decorated two bedroom apartment to her son’s bedroom.

 

“Yeah mom! Read me the story about the pirate please.” He called in response.

 

Regina smiled, opening the door to his bedroom to find him snuggled under the covers in his favorite PJs (the ones with the lions on them). He already had the book in his hands, shoving it towards Regina as she took a seat on his bed. She grinned, gladly reaching for the book as she opened to the page where they left off, beginning to read.

 

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket, but ignored it as she continued the chapter. They read one chapter a night, but they had a few books going in case Henry would rather hear about the knights rather than the pirates.

 

Once stories were read and bedtime kisses were exchanged, Regina headed out of her son’s room and into her own, pulling out her phone to see who her message was from. A grin appeared on her lips as she read the message. It was Robin, she was sure of it. He didn’t sign it or tell her specifically, but she knew that she was only ‘Coffee Queen’ to him and no one else.

 

**Hey, thief. If you plan on stealing my spot, plan on paying for my coffee**.

 

She sent, a smirk on her lips before she crafts a quick second message to send to him.

 

**But it was nice seeing you again too. What a coincidence that our sons go to the same school.**

 

She sent, adding his contact to her phone and getting herself ready for bed as she waited patiently for a reply. She took off her makeup, replacing her contacts for glasses and put her silk pajamas on as she crawled into bed, scrolling through some social apps on her phone. Not too long after, her phone dinged with Robin’s reply.

 

**I’d love to buy you coffee. And yes, it is quite a coincidence that our sons go to the same school. I didn’t even know you had a son.**

 

Regina scoffed a little at the message. Of course he didn’t know she had a son, she didn’t tell him.

 

**That’s because I didn’t tell you, stranger. And if you’re asking if you can buy me coffee, the answer is yes.**

 

Bold? Perhaps. But she knew that he seemed just as interested in her as she was in him, so no harm no fowl, right?

 

**Is this a date?**

 

**I don’t remember being asked on a date.**

 

**Well then, Miss Regina, would you like to go on a coffee date with me tomorrow morning before work? Let’s say… 8:00am? Then neither of us would be late to work.**

 

Regina contemplated for a moment… Did she want to go on a date with this man? Well, yes. The answer was yes. So she responded to the text accordingly.

 

**8:00am. It’s a date.**

 

And with a happy grin on her face, Regina tucked her phone away and fell asleep, with the promise of a free coffee and a handsome date in the morning.


End file.
